Paradise City
"Paradise City" is the sixth track on Guns N' Roses' 1987 album Appetite for Destruction. It was released as the fourth single from the album on November 30, 1988, and hit #5 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the US. It remains one of the band's staple hits to this day, performed at almost every show as the closer. It is also the only song on Appetite to feature synth. Listen Lyrics Chorus 1 Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home (oh won't you please take me home) Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home (oh won't you please take me home) Verse 1 Just a urchin livin' under the street I'm a hard case that's tough to beat I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat I'll pay you at another time Take it to the end of the line Verse 2 Rags to riches or so they say Ya gotta keep pushin' for the fortune and fame You know it's all a gamble when it's just a game Ya treat it like a capital crime Everybody's doin' the time Chorus 2 Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home, yeah yeah Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home Verse 3 Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber Why I'm here I can't quite remember The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe I'd have another cigarette but I can't see Tell me who you're gonna believe Chorus 3 Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah yeah Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home Bridge So far away So far away So far away So far away Verse 4 Captain America's been torn apart Now he's a court jester with a broken heart He said "turn me around and take me back to the start" I must be losing my mind "are you blind?" I've seen it all a million times Chorus 4 Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah yeah Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home, yeah yeah Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home Chorus 5 I wanna go, I wanna go Oh won't you please take me home I wanna see how good it can be Oh won't you please take me home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Take me home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home Take me down, lead me 'round Oh won't you please take me home Chorus 6 I wanna see, what a woman can be I want to take you home Take me down to the paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty Oh won't you please take me home I wanna go, I wanna know Oh won't you please take me home Music Video Category:Appetite for Destruction Category:Singles Category:Songs